


Questions unanswered, mysteries unsolved

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: История про то, как все задаются вопросами и никто не получает ответов, по крайней мере на те вопросы, которые задавал.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 4





	Questions unanswered, mysteries unsolved

— Гера. Гера.

— Что?..

— Я тут подумал. А чем его кормить? Ну, в смысле, детей же надо как-то… правильно кормить.

— Кейнан.

— Что?

— Два часа ночи.

— А, вспомнил. Кашей.

Гера закатила глаза, не открывая, и уткнулась лбом в стену.

— Не будет он есть кашу.

Кейнан был озадачен.

— Почему?

— Ты сам-то эту дрянь в детстве жрал? — поинтересовалась Гера.

— Ну… да, — растерянно ответил Кейнан.

Гера открыла глаза, перевернулась на спину и с искренним изумлением посмотрела на нависшего над ней Кейнана.

— Серьёзно?

Кейнан пожал плечами.

— Да, нас часто на завтрак кормили.

— И ты прям вот тарелку вылизывал?

— Нет, — язвительно ответил Кейнан, — тарелку вылизывать мне Кеноби запрещал, это негалантно. Но ел нормально, а что?

Гера повторно закатила глаза и пробормотала:

— Храмовые дети… 

И снова посмотрела на Кейнана. Кейнан на неё. Гера умилённо улыбнулась и ласково сказала:

— Знаешь, милый, я иногда понимаю, как ты дожил до своих лет. Ни у кого рука не поднялась же тебя пристрелить.

— Да, я уже слышал от тебя эту теорию, — вздохнул Кейнан, — но нет, поднималась. Я не рассказывал им про кашу.

— Так вот потому только и поднималась, — с воодушевлением ответила Гера. — Только у тех, кто не успевал тебя послушать. Вон как бойфренд твой, контрабандист, который тебя из помойки вынул и обогрел… как его…

— Он мне не бойфренд, да что ж такое…

— Да, в это я тоже даже почти верю, на тебя глядючи, — добродушно согласилась Гера. — Тебя можно было и по чистой доброте подобрать. Ты ж даже мейлураны, наверное, до четырнадцати не воровал.

— Не воровал, — теперь уже вынужден был согласиться Кейнан. — Я вообще и сейчас-то ворую, потому что у Империи воровать не грех.

— Во-во, — кивнула Гера. — Бойфренд твой, наверное, так тебе и сказал.

— Да хватит.

— Тяжело ему всё-таки пришлось с тобой.

— Может вернёмся к Эзре?

— Дабожежтымой, я его даже не рожала, почему я в два часа ночи обсуждаю, чем его кормить?! Это твой ребёнок.

— Наш.

— Твой, Кейнан. Ты одинокий отец.

— Это вообще твоя идея была!

— Ну… знаешь, как это бывает. Идея была хороша, и мы отлично провели время, но я ещё не готова к такой ответственности, прости.

И отвернулась к стенке. Кейнан взял её за плечо и развернул обратно к себе.

— Да чтоб тебя…

Кейнан хмыкнул, и Гера взглянула на него недобро.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти и не помедитировать об этом до утра? Или… О! Кейнан! Посмотри в голокроне. Может, есть, ну, знаешь… корм для падаванов.

— Голокрон у Эзры. Он вечером попросил, хотел покопаться там перед сном.

— Надеюсь, ты включил родительский контроль, а то начитается сейчас какой-нибудь джедайской непристойщины.

— Очень смешно.

— А ты разбуди меня ещё в три часа ночи, ещё смешней будет. Тьфу, Кейнан, я ж не засну теперь.

Гера ткнула Кейнан локтем, приподнялась, сердито взбила подушку, сунула её себе за спину и села, скрестив руки на груди. Кейнан, задумавшись, сидел с лицом, приличествующим принятию решения о возрождении Ордена джедаев, как минимум. Гера вздохнула и пробурчала.

— Отлично, теперь он молчит. Разбудил меня, чтоб помолчать в компании. Я иногда тебя ненавижу.

— Там нет родительского контроля, — вздохнул Кейнан и лёг рядом с Герой. — И теперь я думаю, чего он может там нахвататься.

— Джедаи… — сокрушённо констатировала Гера. — Нет неведения — есть только знание.

— Ну... нет, — возразил Кейнан, помявшись. — Он там был. А теперь нет.

Гера заинтересовалась.

— Был?

— Ага. Когда Депа мне его отдала. Но я его потом… сломал. А починить не смог.

Гера кашлянула. Потом хмыкнула. Потом хихикнула. А потом захохотала, прикрыв лицо ладонями.

— Мне нужен был голокрон, — оправдывался Кейнан, тоже хихикая. — А там чёртова прорва информации была заблокирована контролем. Вообще почти ничего не было доступно, кроме учебников для падаванов.

— Ты сломал родительский контроль на голокроне своего мастера, — провыла Гера, сползла с подушки и, рыдая, уткнулась головой Кейнану в плечо. — Я сейчас помру, Кейнан, как ты смог-то вообще, ты ж ни черта не смыслишь в этом.

— А нелегко было, — признался Кейнан, и Гера слабо постучала кулаком ему по груди. — Месяца два мучился.

Гера закашлялась и даже разок пискнула. Кейнан не выдержал, тоже рассмеялся, но с укором сказал:

— Хватит ржать.

— Нет, ну как ты смог-то? — сквозь смех допытывалась Гера.

— Ну меня кое-чему научил мой…

Он осёкся, и Гера взвыла, вцепившись ему в руку:

— Бойфрееееенд, ты сам сказал!

— Да не бойфренд он мне, — отбрыкивался Кейнан, пытаясь вырвать руку.

— Поздно, — давилась Гера, — поздно, Кейнан, выкладывай всё.

Кейнан драматически вздохнул и с фальшивым смирением в голосе начал:

— Ладно, слушай. Я был юным, невинным и очень голодным падаваном из помойки. И тут, в лучах света, передо мной явился он. И сказал…

— …что такой парень, как ты, делает в таком месте, как это? — пробасила Гера.

— Вот ты ржёшь, — с укоризной ответил Кейнана, — а он в принципе что-то подобное и сказал.

— И предложил тебе мейлуран и райское блаженство, — предположила Гера.

— Да. В виде сна. Я упоминал, что ещё очень хотел спать?

— Это вообще всегда главный мотив в твоём рассказе о том, как ты встретил своего бойфренда.

— Потому что так и было. В общем-то, я готов был без вопросов стать его бойфрендом чисто за возможность поспать.

— Это история великой любви, — со вздохом проговорила Гера, откинувшись на подушку и устало утирая слёзы. — Невинный падаван и контрабандист с мейлураном.

— Ага, — согласился Кейнан, — почти так же романтично, как ты и твой бойфренд Чоппер.

Гера, уже было успокоившаяся, снова взвыла и уткнулась лбом Кейнану в плечо, не забыв попутно больно пнуть его коленкой.

— Невинный спасённый дроид… — продолжал тем временем Кейнан голосом Оби-Вана из голокрона, — и прекрасная юная твилечка… Соединённые ужасами войны… А! Ты обалдела? Не кусай меня!

— Я тебя щас придушу, — глухо ответила Гера. — Если б Чоппер был моим бойфрендом, ты бы уже дрейфовал в космосе, случайно выброшенный в люк.

— А ты не помнишь, как он первое время постоянно норовил проехаться мне по ноге? 

— Ага, — хихикая, ответила Гера, — припоминаю. Пока ты не рассвирепел настолько, что забыл всю свою таинственность, поднял его Силой в воздух и держал так десять минут.

— Я такой фокус, кажется, и повторить-то не могу, — с сожалением заметил Кейнан. — Возможно, это была сила Тёмной стороны.

— А он крутил в воздухе колёсиками, и ты бы знал, как тебя материл, тебе даже бойфренд таких слов не рассказывал.

— Так, ну всё, хватит, — решительно заявил Кейнан, сграбастал сопротивляющуюся Геру одной рукой, а второй зажал ей рот. — Я никогда не расскажу тебе, что было на самом деле, — проникновенно сказал он, глядя подрагивающей от хихиканья Гере в глаза. — Ты не узнаешь моих самых страшных тайн и вообще — есть ли они у меня. Живи с этим. И, кстати, я вспомнил. Ещё ему нужны овощи.

— Мумуму мумуму? — сказала Гера.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Кейнан, и она цапнула его за пальцы.

— Твоему бойфренду? — повторила Гера, пока Кейнан тряс раненой рукой.

— Эзре!

— Твоему новому бойфренду?

— Нашему новому ребёнку. Старая уже сама жрёт. Причём, возможно, гвозди. Как полагается мандалорке.

— Смотри, чтоб они не сгрызли твой меч. И голокрон.

Кейнан хлопнул себя по лбу покусанной ладонью и простонал:

— Меч!

— Что — меч? — спокойно уточнила Гера.

— Твою ж мать! — рявкнул Кейнан, спихивая Геру и скатываясь с кровати.

— Да едрёна-матрёна, куда ты так ломанулся, это не повод меня ронять-то, — возмутилась Гера.

— Я ж вечером положил его на стол, а потом не мог найти, потом пошёл к тебе и забыл. Ну конечно. Лот-лапки загребущие. Не мог пройти мимо, схватился за мой меч, — яростно объяснял Кейнан, торопливо одеваясь.

Гера натянула одеяло, перевернулась на бок, подпёрла голову рукой и заметила:

— Звучит, кстати, не очень, парень.

— Ой да всё. Он же себя насквозь им проткнёт.

— Ещё хуже звучит, милый.

— Гера, ты…

— Не помогаю.

— Да.

— Да ничего с ним не будет, он же не идиот. Ладно. Иди. Спасай падавана. И захвати что-нибудь пожрать на обратном пути. Мейлуран там.

— У нас нет мейлурана.

— Ага.

— Я не поеду тебе за мейлураном в два часа ночи.

— Никакой романтики. Принеси печеньки тогда. Бойфренд.

— Что ты сказала?

— Вали.

— Мы вернёмся к этому вопросу.

— Ты сначала вернись живым.

— Что… ААА!!! ЧОППЕР!!! Бездушное ты ведро, аааа…

— Чоппер, прекрати подслушивать у двери и калечить джедая! Он же босиком, имей совесть!

— Вуп-вуп!

— Нет, Кейнан не… я даже повторять не буду.

— Вуп-вуп!!!

— Чоппер!

— ВУП!

— Я сейчас сама тебя выкину куда-нибудь.

— Вуп-вуп-вуп-вуп!

— Нет, Чоппер, мы не будем снова начинать разговор «или он, или я».

— А я бы начал, и в этот раз не склонен к компромиссу!

— Кейнан, уйди!


End file.
